


Lone Desire

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, hardcore pining, it's a little disgusting really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Baron growls into his ear, pressing him further up against the wall.





	

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. This is a work of fanfiction and has never, nor will ever, happen.**

**Warning: EXTREME pining**

**A/N: also posted on Wattpad for anyone on there. I'll get it on FF dot net once I have the time.**

**I'M SO EXCITED TO FINALLY POST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE FIRST EVER CORBYLES FIC TO LAND ON AO3 (second in history but shhh). Much like Strollins, I invented this ship, and it has consumed me.**

**So, enjoy :)**

Chapter One:

There was something about Baron Corbin that AJ found interesting. Maybe it was his powerful aura that demanded attention. Maybe it was the way he simply oozed confidence. Maybe it was that no one actually knew a thing about him, a man who truly is mysterious.

Or maybe it was because he could pick Allen up with one hand if he wanted to.

Whatever it was.. it was downright intoxicating. Ever since Baron made his debut at Wrestlemania, Hell probably even before then, Allen has been attracted to him. It wasn't before they actually met in person that this obsession began to grow.

It was probably bad to be lusting so hard for a co-worker who was as untouchable as the sun. Baron was clearly straight, probably enjoyed dominating women of his choosing. Never before has AJ wanted be a woman so badly than he did now..

Then again, he's never wanted someone this bad, either.

His only saving grace was that they ran in different circles, and the roster was big enough to keep it that way. AJ had The Club and Jericho, Baron had his fellow NXT callups and Ziggler. It was very rare that they actually see each other outside of the locker room glimpses and on a TV screen.

Then the Draft happens, and suddenly AJ is all alone on a roster with a third of its normal size. Conveniently, the one person he had been trying his hardest to avoid for the past couple months happened to be drafted to the same show.

Fantastic.

But there's another month until Smackdown Live officially kicks off, and another month before they have to stop traveling with the Raw crew. So he has plenty of time to devise the perfect plan to avoid Baron at any and all costs.

He's gonna be fine.

"He's gonna be fine," (see!) Luke says for the umpteenth time, rolling his eyes as Karl continues to pout.

"You don't know that!" Karl protests, his voice as sad as his facial expression.

"He's a grown man who can take care of himself," Luke argues before turning to the man in question, "Why aren't you backing me up right now?"

AJ throws him a look, "You should know dang well ya can't argue with 'im when he's like this, so there's no point in tryin'." Karl is a possessive man, who likes to have what he considers his close to him at all times. It just happens to be that AJ is his prized possession.

So, Karl was very unhappy, and the only way to make him happy (temporarily, at least) was to provide him with a distraction. Which AJ plans on doing before this childish bickering escalates.

"How about we go-"

"Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen," the voice of Shane McMahon is heard before he is seen, "but I need to steal AJ away for a moment. Important Smackdown Live business to discuss."

Karl and Luke make noises of disgust as AJ bids them a momentary farewell and follows his new boss. Shane once again apologizes, saying that with Tuesday just around the corner he'd like to go ahead and get everyone on board with the first show ahead of time.

Shane leads him inside a room with six other men inside of it, and his heart almost stops.

Baron.

And the only open seat is between him and Dean Ambrose. Oh, okay then. He wasn't aware life was royally fucking him over all of a sudden, and he doesn't appreciate it.

Swallowing harshly, AJ sits between them and turns his head towards Shane at the front of the room. Maybe it's just his imagination, but he swears he can feel the distance between himself and the man on his left get smaller.

He's losing it.

"So, Smackdown Live is airing this Tuesday, and we want to kick it off with a bang that leaves everyone wanting more," Shane explains, "The main event will be a six pack challenge to determine the Number One Contender for the WWE Championship featuring you gentlemen, and will be"

AJ swears his heart stops beating for a moment. The idea of being in an actual match with him - Baron's large, rough hands touching his mostly naked body, their skin pressed together - is enough to give him heart palpitations. Or just kill him altogether.

"AJ, John, you'll have your rubber match at Summerslam, but we'll talk more about that later. Apollo and Baron, you'll join Kalisto to name the Intercontinental Championship Number One Contender next week as well.."

The sound of his boss's voice starts to fade into the background as he continues to list off the upcoming week's agenda for the other people in the room. As his sound lowers, AJ becomes more conscious of the heat radiating off the man sitting next to him, the feeling of a pair of eyes seemingly glued to the side of his face.

He's overreacting, but he feels like he's on fire.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen. If I don't see you Sunday, I'll see you next Tuesday," Shane dismisses the room. Slowly, everyone gets out of their seats and head towards the door, similar to kids in a classroom would.

His legs shake as he tries to walk, ignoring the way he feels too close, like if they accidentally touch his skin is going to literally burn. He ignores the way Baron holds the door open for him, and how his heart flutters from the gentlemanly-like act, or how AJ has to brush against him just to get through.

But it's okay. Now, he can go back to Karl -

"Hey, uh, AJ."

Freezing in his tracks, AJ's heart starts to furiously bear against his ribcage. Somehow he manages to get his feet to work and turns himself around, smiling, "Hey."

Just like him, it's weak and pathetic. Baron picks up on it, raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

"So.. we've been working together for a few months now, but we've never really talked before. I figured that since we're on the same show now, maybe that would change," Baron shrugs as if it didn't matter to him either way. Though the fact that he even suggested it says otherwise.

AJ looks up at the youbger male in surprise, his cheeks heating up for no reason, "Oh, uh. Yeah. I don't see why not."

It comes off as uncomfortable as he feels, and he has to fight off a cringe. God, he's being so weird. Why is he like this?

"Are you okay?" Baron asks, a hint of amusement clouded under the genuine concern.

AJ quickly nods, "Oh, um. Yeah - yes! I'm fine."

Baron opens his mouth but closes it just as fast. Maybe he's just imaging it, but AJ swears he sees the guy's eyes look him over.. "Right.. Well, I guess I'll see you around then.. unless you wanted to hang out, then you know where to find me."

"Maybe we could do somethin' after Summerslam?" Allen suggests, sounding a little -

Wait, what did he just say?

"Yeah, maybe we will," Baron winks down at him before walking away. He turns his head back around and smirks proudly, hands shoved into his pockets.

Once the heavy weight of the taller man's gaze is off of him, Allen's knees start to wobble, his heart jackhammering in his chest. He leans against the wall and takes several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

How's he supposed to have a match with this guy when a simple interaction is nearly impossible, he doesn't know, but he assumes he'll have to deal with it somehow. He's a professional, and he isn't going to blow his career away because of something as ridiculous as a crush. A minor crush, at that.

"Hey, man, is that you?"

AJ jumps at the voice, lookin everywhere g to see that it was only just Xavier Woods. Oh thank God.

"Howdy," AJ puts on a fake smile and pats his old friend's shoulder, acting like he wasn't just dying on the inside.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Xavier says, completely unaware of AJ's near-self combustion. He's acting like he didn't, anyways. AJ likes to think he's a pretty good actor around everyone except that certain someone, "E, Kofi, and I are playing Clash of Clans, and we want you to join. Oh! And there might be a spot for you in our UFC tournament after all."

"Sweet, man," AJ chuckles softly, his heart slowly down at the lowered tension.

Xavier links their arms together and guides them down the hall, excitedly talking his ear off.

Well, at least he had a distraction for now..

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr, yoo
> 
> stylin-ambreigns.tumblr.com
> 
> And if y'all wanna rp with me, that'd be AMAZING. I'd kill to have a Baron to partner with.


End file.
